¿Perra yo?
by CBells
Summary: ¿Quien hubiera dicho que bañarse en la casa de tu "ex amigo-nuevo vecino" podria ser tan placentero? No soy una peerra, no soy una cualquiera... bueno ¡Eso creo!Fue mi primer lemon. No pasen a leer, es terrible, pero me da penita borrarla u.u


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (GENIA!) la historia es mía, espero que les guste. (obvio cambie personalidades)**

**Iba a ser un one shot con mi primer lemmon, pero por ahi hago más caps, no lo sé...edite este capitulo porque habia varias cosas que estaban mal e intenté arreglarlas (espero haberlo mejorado) **

**Les agradeceria si me dejaran un Review para conocer su opinión, de verdad... gracias por leer :) **

**¿Perra yo?**

Estaba completamente agotada después de todo un día de mudanza. Solo tenía ganas de darme una ducha y dormir sin molestas llamadas, por eso apagué mi celular. Si bien tengo novio, no lo amo y él lo sabe. Desde hace años que estoy enamorada de un chico, que de seguro ni se acuerda de mi y al que en cualquier momento voy a volver a ver.

Me mudé al lado de la casa de mi mejor amiga Alice porque me queda cerca de la universidad que empiezo este año. Todavía no sé como consiguió una casa pegada a la suya para mí, pero bueno, acá estoy. Con ella es la única con la que hablo y le cuento mis cosas... los planes de mi novio acerca de usar la cama y tener sexo, mi indecisión para llevarlos a cabo. Jacob no me provoca ese deseo de hacerlo, él es lindo y lo quiero, pero no le tengo suficiente confianza como para entregarme. Aunque debo reconocer que hubo veces en las que estuve al borde. En fin, a ella le cuento casi todo menos una cosa, que estoy enamorada de su hermano mellizo, Edward. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que diria si se enterara, aunque creo que sospecha... realmente no me importa eso en este momento. Ahora solo deseo tomar una ducha, despejarme y descansar tranquila. Luego capaz miraria peliculas comiendo algo. Seguro me dormiria muy tarde.

Me relajé apenas mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua tibia de la ducha. Empecé a enjabonarme todo el cuerpo y a disfrutar de la espuma que el shampoo hacia en mi pelo. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma en mi vida, la mala suerte hizo acto de presencia... el agua empezó a salir fría. Tome unas toallas para cubrirme cuando escuché el timbre. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras con miedo a tropezarme. Seria muy vergonzoso lástimarme y que me encontraran semi desnuda a los pies de la escalera.

Fui hacia la puerta y me fije quien era por el visor.

-¡Bella!- entró directo apenas abrí y me abrazó.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien pero, ¿Por qué andas en toalla? ¿Acaso esperas que mi hermano te vea? Siempre se babea cuando ve tus fotos- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Mi corazón latia muy rápido.

-No tonta. Es que mi ducha no sirve, no sé qué le pasa al agua.- ¿Edward, el chico perfecto, mirandome a mi de esa forma?

-Genial, así podrás venir a casa hoy. Vamos, trae tus cosas que terminas de bañarte allí.- No estaba lista para ver a su hermano y reprimir las ganas de besarlo. Desde hace años lo evitaba y ahora tendria que verlo.

Ni siquiera pude negarme u objetar ya que me tomó del brazo y me llevo hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Alice! ¡estoy en toalla!

-Creí que te ibas a negar asi que no me dejaste opción- hasta eso ya habíamos llegado a su entrada, que estaba tan perfectamente decorada, como todo lo que poseia la familia Cullen.

Ella tocó el timbre tres veces seguidas, seguro había olvidado las llaves.

-Ya va, Alice- contestó esa voz sexy e inconfundible desde adentro- Creo que me recibiré de porte….- abrió la puerta y se quedó callado al mirarme. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Edward realmente me calentaba. Y si, con solo verlo, mi personalidad cambiaba totalmente. Hace algún tiempo habia tenido la fantasia de que mi primera vez iba a ser con él, que Edward se enamoraria de mi y lo hariamos..si, si, lo sé... me hice la gran novela, total, soñar es gratis.

-Amo estos momentos de reencuentro, pero Bella se va a enfermar Edward, vamos que hace frio- sentía de todo menos frio, y más con la mirada de Edward, que parecía desnudarme. Genial, no iba a tener que morirme virgen ¿estoy loca? ¿en que pensaba? ¿y jake? Al diablo todo apenas lo vi.

Alice tuvo que arrastrarme de vuelta hacia dentro de su casa, porque si era por mí, no dejaba de mirar a su hermano. Me dejó en el pasillo con él y se fue no sé adonde. Era un hombre con sus 17 años …alto, buen cuerpo, ese pelo despeinado color cobre que lo hacía verse tan sexy y esos ojos verdes que ardían con fuego al encontrase con los mios color chocolate. Él no decía nada, pero me miraba y me sonreía traviesamente, sonrisa que le correspondí.

-Es verdad Ali, hace…frio…- dijo estas palabras mordiéndose el labio mientras escribía un rápido mensaje de texto en su celular. Yo no daba más, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría urgente o lo terminaría violando.

-Genial, Edward- dijo Alice entrando en la sala luego de un rato en el que cruzamos miradas profundas con su hermano- Jazz me necesita urgente, no me quiere decir para qué, pero tengo que ir. Lo siento Bells, pero sé que Edward te atenderá mejor que yo- dijo esto riéndose... -Muéstrale donde está el baño Ed, por favor-

-No te preocupes Ali, yo me encargo- y yo iba a dejar que se encargue.

- por eso te amo Eddy- le dio un beso y se acerco a mi - Edward es sexy y le gustas demasiado, creo que es una buena oportunidad para...- esto me lo dijo al oído.

-¡Alice! Es solo una ducha- tuve que disimular mis ganas de que eso fuera cierto, no quería ser tan obvia.

-Exactamente, es solo una ducha...Chau Bells- y salió de la casa riéndose. Que liberal podia llegar a ser mi amiga, yo esperaba poder ser asi y no arrepentirme.

-Bien, ahora podre bañarte- lo miré levantando una ceja- Perdón, acompañarte, quise decir-

-Está bien, de todos modos puedes bañarme. Pero primero necesitamos el baño ¿no Eddy?- le pregunté con inocencia. creo que las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos con mi persona ¿yo habia dicho todo eso?

-si si si- estaba nervioso, pero se podía ver claramente que su excitacion iba creciendo.

Me llevó al segundo piso y me mostró el baño, ni atención preste a las indicaciones que me dio de cómo usar la ducha. Yo solo miraba sus labios y como se pasaba la lengua por ellos, de vez en cuando. De seguro el infeliz ya sabía lo mojada que estaba y quería provocarme un orgasmo con solo hablarme, y si seguía, lo lograría.

-Te dejo sola para que termines tranquila- mierda. No sé porque me sentia tan mal ¿no queria ser su novia primero? Genial, ya estaba dando por hecho de que llegaria a algo con él. Se ve que estaba realmente desesperada.

-Ok- Fue lo único que pude decirle tratando de disimular mi frustración ¿Qué esperabas Isabella?

Se fue y me dejó. Me empecé a sacar las toallas con mucha desilusión, cosa que desapareció cuando sin querer rocé uno de mis pezones y la sensacion me distrajo de todo. Comencé a tocarme y a pensar en él auntomáticamente. Fui bajando lento con mis manos, disfrutando cada movimiento, hasta que sentí otras sobre las mías.

-Eso no se hace- me dijo al oído con su voz ronca por el deseo mientras me apretaba más contra él. Podía sentir su erección en mi espalda baja haciendo presión y eso me excitaba más.

-¿ en…tonces…. que…. me...recomiendas?- me faltaba el aire. Sus dedos fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi húmeda entrada. Cuando sintío lo que me provocaba me giró y me subió al lavamanos, me apretó bien contra su cuerpo y me beso de una forma muy pasional, para nada suave. Me encantaba.

-Solo... me llamas- dijo apoyando su frente en la mía y dedicandome una sonrisa que provoco que mis piernas rodearan su cintura buscando un roce con su sexo. Gemi por el resultado, estaba totalmente fuera de mi, no me reconocia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- volví a besarlo mientras le sacaba la camisa, que dejó al descubierto su buen formado cuerpo. Recorrí su torso con mis manos que estaban un poco temblorosas hasta bajar a su pantalón y volver a subir para enredarme en su cuello. Me levantó tomándome de me trasero y me apoyó en la pared sin separarnos ni un milimetro. Me baje para sacarle el pantalón, y cuando le baje el bóxer se me escapo otro gemido.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- solo volvia a gemir en respuesta y empecé a chuparle su miembro ayudandome con mis manos. Edward gemía cada vez más fuerte y con sus manos en mi cabeza me guiaba. No se comparaba a nada, esto ya lo habia hecho unas veces, pero habia sido más por culpa que por otra cosa.

-Espera, quiero tenerte primero- no entendí porque lo dijo hasta que me levantó de vuelta y me apoyó contra la pared mientras me lamia mi cuello y mis pechos. La pared estaba fría, pero yo estaba tan caliente que ni me molestaba. Mi sangre hervía por cada roce, era increíble todas las emociones que sentía.

-Edward…por favor…- estaba desesperada

-mmm…dime... ¿qué quieres?…- maldito.

-quiero ser tuya, quiero que seas el primero- Sonrió ante mi confeción, que pareció agrandar más su orgullo.

-como digas mi Bella- acomode mis piernas bien a su alrededor preparandome para lo que venia. Entro despacio y me penetró. Solté un grito y una que otra lagrima largué, dolía pero ya estaba pasando. Él me observó esperando mi mirada de aprobación, yo no podía hablar, solo empujé mis caderas como respuesta provocando que gimieramos juntos y así nos empezamos a mover cada vez más fuerte.

-Si Bella, dios, si…- su voz ronca por el placer era un regalo. Mis manos se aferraban a su fuerte espalda hasta el punto de clavarle mis uñas.

-Edward…- sentía el nudo en la parte baja de mi estómago, era magnífico… la sensación era increible. Edward era perfecto, y lo que me hacia aún más. Luego, con una última estocada me vine y al segundo él me siguió, acabando dentro de mí.

Me sostuvo porque no podía mantenerme de pie, estaba realmente cansada.

-Eso estuvo bueno- me dijo agitado.

-Demasiado- Seguíamos abrazados, nuestros cuerpos transpirados por la actividad y sin alguna intención de separarnos, o al menos de mi parte. Quería decirle lo que sentía pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo.

-Yo… lo siento, no suelo ser impulsivo, pero me volviste loco- dijo serio.

-Está bien, yo tampoco soy así.. dios ¡era virgen!- sonrió y me beso -también me volviste loca- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho para esconder mi sonrojo.

Me buscó para volverme a besar y tuve la impresión de que quería una segunda ronda. Yo encantada, pero no quería que Alice nos encontrara así.

-Edward…- quería pararlo pero me era imposible ya que sentía como su erección crecía de vuelta.

-Shh…tranquila. Mi hermana la está pasando tan bien como nosotros. Le pedí a Jasper que la entretenga hasta mañana. Asi que resumiendo, te puedes quedar...-

-Genial, pero vayamos a tu cuarto- me levantó y me llevó hacia su pieza con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, a la que no tarde en responder con otra igual. Esto si era vida.

**Mordidas frias del vampiro que más les guste :) y para las lobitas, un lobito a domicilio :D**


End file.
